Reading the fine print
by NailBitter
Summary: With the death of the Zora king Ruto and Link get more than grief.


I walked down a dirt road, down it resided a river, it lead to Zora's Domain. Was quite a long walk considering that eventually I would end up above the waterfall that hides their gate, unlike the road from Hyrule which leads to the bottom. I walked for more than days, steadily heading to my sweetheart.

Not to sound cliché but all this "hero of time" bullcrap is really getting to my nerves. I couldn't say that I don't enjoy being the hero of time... but... it's not easy either. I kept walking down that road, expecting the sound of that waterfall at any second of every step I took. My only inspiration to keep on walking was not only her, but the fact that every step I took was one less step I had to take in the end.

As I approached the river I smiled, then thought of her, the only person that can fulfill dreams. Her aggressiveness, her commandship, but above all... her beauty. I expect no less from Link's woman, from MY woman. Her father struggled a bit with me, but I know what he thought. Just because I'm the hero of time he feared. I hate that kind of respect, I would rather have people respect me not because I'm the hero of time, (even though it's better than respect from fear) but because I am who I am... Link.

Finally, the sound of a waterfall filled my ears my joy. I sped up my pace, I knew she could wait no longer than I could. When I finally arrived, I played the famous "open sesame" theme. As soon as an inch of water cleared up, I hoped, soaking wet I ran to our newly made house where Jabu Jabu used to live. After his disappearance much grief, but the king knew that even though Jabu Jabu was one of the most important aspects of the Zora race, they needed to keep going, especially after the events with Ganondorf. The grounds were made into some houses, most underwater one above water. You can easily guess that is where I live with my beloved.

I rushed home, stumbled through some Zora friends, but still zoomed across all. Blasted through the door and with a big smack to her lips I said, "My Ruto, I'm sorry for the wait, it hasn't been very easy for me to stay in one place"

"It's all right," she responded, "I waited seven years before, why wouldn't I be able to wait a couple of days."

"Well... still..." I said with a big relief before she put her finger on my lips and shushed me, then kissed me and pushed me on our bed with all her strength. I can't say the fact that she is almost as strong as me turns me off, it turns me on for some reason.

As I ran my hands through her slippery, wet body, I kissed her, gently on her lips, hoping she was enjoying it as much as I was. I'm iron hard, she notices, starts feeling on it but just a tease, she knew that I felt very atracted to her, not only physically but emotionally as well.

She knew I loved her, we were madly in love with each other, our escapades however, were large and hard to endure, people were shocked by our interracial love. They are something people usually manage to break apart by their comments, gossips and words, but instead, people didn't, I don't know if it was fear, or respect, but she is a princess and I of course, am the hero of time. Maybe it was fear, maybe it wasn't, either way I was happy they left us alone and now treat us like a normal couple, the people that first adapted to this and accepted me the most was the Zora, which is one of the reasons we currently live here in Zora's Domain.

The next morning, I awoke, didn't see her next to me, I walked out in search for her, when I went into the king's chamber, there were Zora's around him, there she was weeping, one Zora that I knew very well caught my attention, my friend Razo, he was a doctor. I rushed towards him and quickly asked what was wrong with the king, who had collapsed on the ground.

"The king is dead," he answered, "we've yet to find whatever caused his death, but we are not doubting the fact that it was his age, after all the king had lived longer than the Zora life expectancy." Some suspected me, I could feel it, they knew that since I was married to Ruto, we would be the next king and queen.

What should I do, unless it was his age, there are still some people that either don't really like me, or don't like the fact that I am with a Zora. I ignored this and walked towards Ruto, hugged her and showed her concern. "I'm sorry baby, at this point, I don't think there is nothing we can do."

"I know," she sobbed, "I didn't think he would die like this, the day after you come back, I have to face another struggle. Why me?"

"It's okay baby," I replied, "lets go back home, I understand this is important, but for now you need to get your mind off of it"

From there we walked back home.


End file.
